


Fanvid: Rockabilly Kenpoh

by cosmic_llin



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Ensemble Cast, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korea gets boring. Shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid: Rockabilly Kenpoh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Barkley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barkley/gifts).



**Song:** Rockabilly Kenpoh, Hibari Misora

 **Length:** 03:27

  
  



End file.
